Magic In My Life
by Nopha Yeye'Clouds
Summary: Berniat untuk mencari adik kembarnya, Yesung malah terkurung dalam tempat tapi malah mempertemukannya dengan sang hyung kandung. Bagaimana? Dia bisa keluar atau atau malah terkurung didalamnya selamanya?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Magic In My Life

Author : Nopha Yeye'Clouds (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Fantasy, Brothership dll

Main Cast : Super Junior, SHINee dan DBSK mungkin ada penambahan lain waktu.

Rating : T

Summary : Berniat untuk mencari adik kembarnya, Yesung malah terkurung dalam tempat tapi malah mempertemukannya dengan sang hyung kandung. Bagaimana? Dia bisa keluar atau atau malah terkurung didalamnya selamanya?

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

Yesung Pov

Terlintas dibayanganku sahabat yang dulu selalu menemaniku setiap saat dan setiap waktu, tapi entah dimana sekarang dia akupun tidak mengetahuinya.

Entah diujung duniapun aku tak akan pernah melupakannya toh mungkin sekarang dia sudah menjadi orang bahagia.. mungkin.

Dihadapanku terdapat surat yang baru kudapatkan ya entah darimana tapi ini bertuliskan namaku, tanpa ragu aku membuka surat itu dan surat itu berisi perintah untukku untuk datang kesebuah gedung yang kuyakini tak sembarang orang dapat masuk kegedung itu mengingat disurat ini bertulis untuk membawa surat saat datang kegedung.

Dengan ragu aku pergi kegedung itu, gedung yang sangat mewah dan pastinya sangat megah. Aku menunjukan surat itu kepada penjaga gedung iu aku masuk kegedung itu diantar oleh penjaga tadi.

Ya didalam sana sudah lebih dari dua puluh namja mungkin beberapa aku mengenalnya.

.

.

.

"Lengkap" ucap seorang namja yang cukup berumur ku ketahui bernama Lee Soman sesuai dengan kartu nama yang menempel pada dadanya.

"Selamat datang Jongwoon, silahkan bergabung dengan teman-teman anda" ucap Lee Soman aku pun menggangguk pelan dan bagaimana dia tahu nama kecilku.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau ingin bicarakan dengan kami hah ?" tanya namja sebelahku, dia cantik tapi galak.

"Sabarlah Chullie jangan emosi, kalian saya kumpulkan disini untuk mengikuti kompetisi, yang kalian lakukan hanya pindah rumah dan mengikuti peraturan Cuma itu gampangkan ?" ucap Lee Soman.

"Apa untungnya bagi kami ?" terdengar suara dari ujung dia berambut agak ikal dan terus memainkan PSPnya sedari tadi.

"Kehidupan kalian terjamin, kemauan kalian akan dituruti jika kalian setuju" jelas Lee Soman. "Baik, kalian harus setuju kesempatan tak datang untuk yang kedua kali, kuberi waktu kalian untuk berdiskusi" lanjutnya kemudian pergi keluar.

"Bagaimana kalian setuju? perkenalkan aku Leeteuk" tanya pemuda bernama Leeteuk.

"Boleh juga sepertinya tantangan iyakan Jaejoong ?" ucap pemuda yang bernama Yunho dan mendapatkan anggukan dari namja disebelahnya.

"Ya jadi semua setuju ?" tanya Leeteuk lagi, semuanya hanya menggangguk. "Baiklah sekarang perkenalkan nama kalian lebih baik kita berkenalan sekarang" lanjutnya Leeteuk.

"Aku Jung Yunho.. Kim Jaejoong.. Kim Heechul.. Kim Kibum.. Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Henry Lau, Tan Zhoumi, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Taemin, Lee Jinki, Key, Choi Minho" ucap mereka bergantian.

"Nama mu siapa ?" tanya Leeteuk menatapku yang dari tadi menundukan kepala.

"Aku.. Kim Yesung" ucapku yang langsung membuat semuannya menganga. Ya bagaimana tidak aku adalah penyanyi terkenal dan ayahku termasuk orang yang sangat berpengaruh di Korea, ya mereka tidak memperhatikan wajahku karena aku sedari tadi menunduk dalam.

"Yesung ? Yesung hyung aku rindu pada mu?" ujar namja bernama Minho tadi dan langsung memelukku aku hanya tersenyum. Minho adalah adik Siwon dan kami adalah saudara sepupu tapi kami jarang bertemu karena jadwalku yang padat.

"Aku juga Minho.." ujarku membalas pelukannya.

"Ya jadi bagaimana apa kalian setuju ?" Tanya Lee Soman yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Ne.." jawab kami serempak.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang dan bertemu ditempat ini besok lagi, apa kalian paham ?" Tanya Lee Soman kami hanya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan gedung itu. Sedari tadi Minho terus menggandeng Yesung.

"Yesung hyung hari ini menginap yah di apatermenku ?" ajak Minho manja, dia memang selalu seperti ini tapi aku menyukainya dia sangat lucu.

Aku ragu, aku menatap Siwon seakan mengerti dengan tatapan itu Minho langsung menggunakan puppy eyesnya terhadap Siwon.

"Baiklah.." ucap Siwon mengalah.

Aku dengan Siwon memang tak akrab dari dulu tepatnya semenjak aku menjadi penyanyi. Semenjak aku memutuskan menjadi penyanyi Siwon agak menjauhi ku mungkin dia marah karena aku tak mendengarkannya tapi yasudahlah.

"Ayo Hyung aku semobil denganmu" ucap Minho menarik tanganku menuju mobilku.

"Hmm, Minho keapatermenku sebentar ne, aku mau mengambil barang-barang buat besok" ucap ku pada Minho.

"Okk.." jawab Minho tersenyum senang. "Siwon Hyung aku bersama Yesung Hyung yaaaa?" lanjutnya tapi tak ada jawaban dari Siwon.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Minho terus bercerita saking cerewetnya aku hanya bias geleng-geleng kepala tapi ini lah yang aku sangat sukai dari Minho tingkahnya yang sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Sampai.." ucapku keluar mobil. "Ayo Minho" lanjutku menarik tangan Minho halus.

Kami memasuki apatermenku yang bisa dibilang mewah sebenarnya aku tak suka kemewahan tapi apatermen ini eomma yang memberikannya padaku aku tak dapat menolak. Aku lebih baik pergi dari rumah dari pada terus mendengar keributan yang terjadi antara orangtua ku.

Ya! Mereka tak harmonis semenjak adikku Kim Kwangmin dan Kim Youngmin sering dijadikan target penculikan apa lagi Youngmin dia punya lemah jantung dan akhirnya mereka diculik dan belum ditemukan sampai sekarang.

"Emm, Yesung hyung melamun kenapa ?" Tanya Minho padaku.

"Aku hanya ingat pada Kwangmin dan Youngmin, bangaimana kabar mereka yah ? sungguh aku ingin memeluk mereka" ucapku tertunduk.

"Hyung aku mengerti perasaan hyung anggaplah aku sebagai pengganti mereka" ucap Minho memelukku. Aku menangis diam aku sungguh serindukan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kupastikan semua barang lengkap kami langsung beranjak dari apatermenku menuju apatermen Siwon. Setelah beberapa lama kami menempuh perjalanan kami sampai disana.

Terlihat bertapa santainya Minho menggandengku masuk kekamarnya tanpa menoleh ke Siwon. Setelah itu kami menghampiri Siwon yang sedang membaca disofa.

"Memangnya kau tak ada jadwal ?" Tanya Siwon dingin.

"Aku vacum, aku ingin mencari Kwangmin dan Youngmin" jawabku tertunduk dalam.

"Em Hyung memangnya kita disuruh ketempat yang tadi untuk apa ?" Tanya Minho memecahkan suasana.

"Entahlah tapi mungkin menyenangkan" jawab Siwon cuek.

Yesung Pov End

.

.

.

.

Siwon Pov

Pagi ini aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk keacara itu ya sekarang aku tidak bersama Minho karena Minho ikut Yesung well, itu tidak masalah bagiku. Sebenarnya aku ingin dekat dengan nya seperti dulu lagi tapi apa boleh buat aku tak peduli tapi itu semua bukan salahnya dia mau menjadi penyanyi atau tidak tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ku kenapa aku melarangnya ? karena aku tak ingin jauh darinya.

Ingin rasanya berteriak saat dia menangis menjadi tempat sandarannya seperti dulu saat dia menangis apalagi saat adik kembarnya diculik dia sangat histeris ingin menenangkannya tapi aku tak bisa dan tak akan bisa tapi aku akan coba untuk selalu ada untukmu walau bukan aku yang disampingmu.

Aku mulai menyimpan barangku dan kusimpan dibagasi mobil aku masuk dan pergi kegedung kemarin menyusul mereka berdua.

Tak perlu perjalanan lama karena memang gedung itu tak jauh dari apatermenku aku langsung masuk ternyata disana sudah lengkap aku orang terakhir kesana.

"Baik karena sudah lengkap kita akan menuju tempat itu dan untuk mobil tinggalkan saja disini nanti akan kami antar" ucap Lee Soman. Kami hanya mengangguk dengan memberikan kunci mobil kepada mereka.

Kami menaiki bus yang lumayan besar aku duduk didekat jendela kulihat yesung duduk sendiri karena minho duduk bersama taemin. Ingin aku duduk disebelahnya tapi aku tidak bisa.

Siwon Pov End

.

.

.

.

Leeteuk pov

Kulihat kim yesung duduk sendirian aku langsung duduk disebelahnya sepertinya dia tidak punya teman selain minho dan siwon.

"Boleh aku duduk disini ?" tanya ku dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"oya bangaimana dengan karir mu kalau kau ikut kompetisi ini ?" Tanya leeteuk mengawali pembicaraan.

"aku vakum untuk beberapa tahun aku ingin istirahat dan .." ucapnya menundukkan kepala.

"dan apa ?" tanyaku penasaran.

"mencari adik kembarku yang hilang" ucapnya dengan maca berkaca-kaca.

"aku tahu masalahmu aku akan membantumu mencari adikmu yesung" ucapku menawarkan diri.

"gomawo, emm leeteuk hyung kau kerja dimana ?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Aku bekerja diperusahaan ayahku tapi aku ingin mendapat libur jadi semua ku serahkan pada sekertarisku" jawabku berbohong, ya sebenarnya itu benar tapi aku kesini karena mu yesung karena aku ingin menjagamu. Karena aku kakak kandungmu, aku tahu kau pasti tidak tahu aku karena dari dulu aku dititipkan pada nenek dan kenapa marga kita berbeda ? karena aku mengikuti marga nenek, dan kenapa aku dititipkan ? karena appa dan eomma ingin melindungiku dari para penculik yang menculik Kwangmin dan Youngmin.

Ya sebenarnya para penculik itu ingin mengembalikan Kwangmin dan Youngmin karena mereka tak bisa apa-apa, ya maksudnya adalah tak bisa memiliki kekuatan sepertiku dan sepertimu yesung. Kita langsung mendapatkan kekuatan appa dan eomma, ya walaupun kau pasti tidak tahu menahu tentang itu

"Ooh, jadi seperti itu, aku seperti dekat sekali denganmu hyung kita seperti saudara yang lama terpisahkan itu menurutku" ucapnya, ucapannya memang benar kita adalah saudara yang lama terpisahkan dan aku akan menjamin itu tidak lama lagi karena aku akan mengatakan sebenarnya pada mu.

"Emm, kurasa" ucapku dengan mengacak acak rambutnya dia hanya tersenyum malu.

Leeteuk Pov End

.

.

.

.

Yesung pov

Kenapa jika dekat dengannya aku sangat senang? Rasa senangnya sama seperti aku dekat dengan kwangmin dan youngmin, sangat senang.

Kami sampai ditujuan aku segera turun bersama leeteuk hyung dan yang lainnya, sekarang aku punya teman selain minho dan siwon.

Yesung Pov End

.

.

.

.

Author pov

Mereka sampai kesebuah rumah besar seperti istanah dan mereka masuk kerumah itu. Dari balik pintu gerbang muncul lah seseorang yang sangat imut dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada kami pertanda kami harus masuk.

"Perkenalkan aku Kim Junsu aku yang akan mengatur semua peraturan disini" ucap junsu memperkenalkan diri. "Sekarang pembagian kamar disini ada banyak kamar, kamar pertama mulai dari ujung tangga" lanjutnya.

"Kamar pertama Jung Yunho dan Park Jungsoo, selanjutnya Lee Donghae dan Kim Heechul, selanjutnya Kibum dan Lee Sungmin, selanjutnya Kangin dan Kyuhyun, selanjutnya Taemin dan Minho, selanjutnya Yesung dengan Siwon, selanjutnya Henry dengan Key, terus Jaejoong dengan Jinki, terus siapa lagi yah ? oh ya Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Zhoumy.

Siwon dan Yesung merasa deg-degan karena harus sekamar apalagi mereka tak harmonis seperti dulu.

"Sekarang masuk kekamar kalian masing-masing dan istirahatlah nanti jam delapan malam kumpul disini aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, mengerti ?" ucapnya lagi kami hanya mengangguk dan segera masuk kekamar mereka.

#kamar yunho dan leeteuk

Mereka memasuki kamar yang disediakan para penyelenggara disana terdapat dua ranjang dan dua lemari dilengkapi dengan AC dan TV ya memang lengkap kecuali ventilasi, kamar ini tidak mempunyai jendela entah disengaja atau tidak.

"Hyung kurasa kamar ini tidak ada jendelanya ya ?" Tanya yunho pada leeteuk, mereka memang sudah berkenalan dan yunho tak sungkan untuk memanggil leeteuk hyung.

"ya kurasa juga iya, tapi kenapa? Pasti nanti siang hari akan terasa panas oya aku dulu ya yunho yang mandi aku sudah tak tahan disini memang panas walaupun sudah memakai AC" ucap leeteuk menggambil handuk dari tas nya.

"Ia hyung silahkan" jawab yunho santai dengan memainkan ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

Tepat jam 8 "Teng Teng Teng" suara lonceng berbunyi itu tandanya waktu berkumpul sesuai apa yang dikatakan junsu mereka satu persatu turun untuk mendapatkan kejelasan tentang acara ini.

"Ya sekarang kumpul" teriak junsu dengan suara mirip lumba-lumba.

"junsu bisakah kau diam suaramu itu sangat mengganggu tau tidak si" ucap khuhyun sewot.

"Ia aku minta maaf, sekarang kumpul akan kujelaskan peraturan disini" ujar junsu lagi, dan lagi dengna suara lumba-lumba yang membuat semua yang ada disitu tutup telinga.

Setelah dikira posisi nyaman junsu segera menjelaskan peraturan dirumah ini.

"Ehmm, peraturan dan tata tertib yang harus diikuti oleh semua peserta.

Peserta tidak boleh membeberkan semua rahasia yang ada disini.

Peserta tidak boleh keluar dari tempat ini selama dua bulan boleh keluar jika urusan sangat mendesak.

Peserta tidak boleh sembarangan memasuki ruangan-ruangan yang ada disini Karena ini adalah rumah pribadi penyelenggara.

Tidak boleh kebawah tanah.

Harus bangun jam 6 pagi dan tidur jam 10 malam.

Harus bekerja sama jika gugur satu gugur semuanya.

Dan yang terakhir rumah ini sudah ditetapkan sebangai rumah kalian jika kalian gagal dalam kompetisi ini.

Itu isinya sekinan dan terimakasih" ucap junsu dengan hormat.

"aku ingin Tanya apa maksud yang ketujuh?" Tanya kibum dengan menatap intens junsu.

"artinya jika kalian gagal kalian akan terkurung ditempat ini selamanya secara otomatis" ucap junsu santai semua hanya down mendengar penjelasan junsu untuk yang nomer 7.

"what ? peraturan macam apa tadi ? dikurung ditempat ini selamanya ? tidak mungkin, lebih baik aku mundur saja" ucap heechul frustasi.

"ia aku lebih baik mundur sekarang tidak mungkin aku kekurung ditempat ini selamanya, ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi" teriak eunhyuk frustasi.

"kalian sudah menandatangani kontrak dan itu tidak boleh langgar jika kalian bersikeras mundur kalian akan ditempatkan dipenjara bawah tanah" jelas junsu tegas.

"dan asal kalian tahu kalian telah dipilih oleh penyelenggara dan aku akan bertugas untuk memperdalam ilmu yang masing-masing kalian miliki jadi kalian harus menurut kepadaku" lanjutnya.

"ilmu apa maksudmu ?" Tanya leeteuk pura-pura tidak tahu.

"kalian tidak usah pura-pura aku tahu setiap diri kalian telah memiliki ilmu turun temurun dari keluarga kalian makanya kalian dikumpulkan disini" jelas junsu, mereka terpaku kaget bagaimana dia tahu?

"apa sih ? aku tidak tau, aku tidak mempunyai ilmu apa-apa" jelas yesung dengan polos.

"yesung kau lah yang mempunyai ilmu tertinggi disini, aku tahu kau tidak mengetahuinya kan?" Tanya junsu dengan seringakai menghadap yesung dan sedikit melirik ke leeteuk.

"hah ? aku ?" Tanya yesung memastikan, dia benar-benar shock dengan ini, awalnya dia mengikuti ini hanya semata-mata ingin menghilangkan rasa frustasinya dan ingin mencari adik kembarnya, namun apa nyatanya dia malah terkurung didalam rumah terkutuk ini.

"tidak usah shock yesung aku dan yang lainnya akan membantumu tenanglah, ia kan leeteuk ?" ucap junsu dengan senyum evil.

"ne" ucap leeteuk seadanya.

"sekarang kalian boleh bubar" ucap junsu santai dan meninggalkan mereka dengan perasaan tak nyaman.

.

.

.

.

Mereka tenggelam dalam fikiran-fikiran mereka sendiri yang begitu kalut tak dapat dijelaskan lagi memang begitu adanya.

"emm, yesung aku ingin berbicara kepadamu, ayo ikut aku" ucap leeteuk menarik yesung menuju area dapur.

"hyung ada apa sebenarnya aku benar-benar tidak mengerti semua ini, ilmu apa yang junsu maksud aku benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang masalah ini" ucap yesung frustasi dengan menjambak rambut hitamnya.

"yesung dengarkan aku, aku ingin minta maaf sebelumnya, apa kau tau siapa aku sebenarnya?" Tanya leeteuk yang sukses membuat yesung bingung. "ya mungkin kau tidak tahu, aku adalah kakak mu dan kwangmin youngmin, aku kakak kandungmu yang selama ini disembunyikan appa dan umma dirumah nenek" jelas leeteuk.

"hyung? Ini benar kau ?" Tanya yesung tidak percaya. Sebenarnya yesung sudah diberitahu oleh ummanya bahwa dimempunyai kakak laki-laki.

"ne, sekarang jangan khawatir aku akan melindungimu dan kita akan menemukaan kwangmin dan youngmin, hyung janji itu" ucap leeteuk dengan memeluk yesung.

"soal kekuatan itu bangaimana hyung? Aku tidak tahu tentang itu appa tidak pernah menjelaskannya padaku"Tanya yesung dengan memandang leeteuk bingung.

"kekuatan itu adalah kekuatan yang diturunkan oleh appa dan umma, umma menurunkannya padaku karena aku dipercaya bisa mengendalikan kekuatan umma, dan appa menurunkannya padamu, kekuatan umma itu berupa kekuatan mengendalikan bumi sedangkan kekuatan appa mengendalikan alam semesta beserta langit dan seluruh isinya, intinya kau bisa mengendalikan alam ini kau paham?" jelas leeteuk dengan menanyakan kadar kepahaman kepada adiknya.

"ya aku paham hyung, tapi bangaimana mengendalikan kekuataan ini? Aku tidak tau tentang ini" Tanya yesung lagi untuk mengetahui maksud kekuatannya sendiri.

"mudah yesung, kau harus memusatkan fikiranmu kepada kekuatan itu, kau harus mengingat untuk apa kekuatan itu, tak boleh digunakan untuk sembarangan orang, oya satu lagi jika kau menyerahkan kekuatanmu terhadap orang lain selain keturunanmu sendiri kau akan sekarat dan dalam seminggu kau akan mati" jelas leeteuk lagi.

"ya aku sekarang mengerti hyung" ucap yesung tersenyum manis yang membuat leeteuk senang karena akhirnya dia bisa memberitahu sebenarnya kepada adiknya.

.

.

.

.

#Keesokan paginya.

"Tet Tet Tet" sebuah bel menggema ditelinga setiap orang yang menghuni rumah itu. Karena setiap kamar pasti ada bel yang digunakan junsu untuk menandakan hal-hal semacam tadi.

Mereka turun satu persatu memasuki area dapur yang luas, disana sudah ada junsu yang sedang memasak dan dibantu oleh ryeowook dan jaejoong.

"makanan siap" ucap semangat mereka bertiga. Sekarang berbagai masakan tersedia dimeja.

"junsu ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada mu?" ucap kibum.

"ia kibum, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ?" ucap junsu.

"em, bagaimana kau ada disini ?" Tanya kibum yang membuat semua yang ada disana menatap ingin tahu tentang jawaban junsu.

"aku sudah terjebak disini, aku tidak dapat keluar dari tempat ini selama-lamanya beda dengan kalian yang bisa keluar dari tempat ini jika kalian bisa menyelesaikan tantangan ini dengan benar dan tidak ada yang membantah" jawab junsu menundukan kepala.

"bagaimana bisa kau terkurung disini ?" Tanya leeteuk penasaran.

"ya seperti kalian yang disini aku juga mengikuti tantangan ini satu tahun lalu dan aku tidak dapat pergi dari sini selamanya, kecuali kalau aku menyelesaikan tugas ini yaitu tugas untuk mengawasi kalian, aku juga bingung dari mana datangnya makanan itu karena aku tak pernah melihat siapa-siapa disini aku tak bisa pergi dari rumah ini Cuma sampai gerbang saja lebih dari itu aku pasti sulit bernafas" jelas junsu.

"kok bisa seperti iyu si?" taemin ikut nimbrung.

"aku juga tidak tahu, lebih baik sekarang makan dulu sebelum sup nya dingin" perintah junsu semuannya semangat menyantap sup buatan junsu, jaejoong dan juga ryeowook yang pastinya rasanya sangat enak.

Semuanya kumpul diruang tengah, tapi mungkin tidak semuanya menonton televisi ada yang bermain game, fasilitas disini sangat lengkap dari ruang game, ruang santai, kolam renang, ruang music lengkap dengan alat-alatnya, ruang olahraga dan masih banyak lagi lainnya.

.

.

.

.

Dentingan piano terdengar diruang music, suara merdu mengayun di daun telinga setiap orang mendengar. Lagu yang mencurahkan isi hati juga terdengar sendu. Seorang namja manis yang memainkannya terdengar begitu indah mengalir dalam darahnya, air matanya pun tak luput jatuh, malah terjatuh sebelum tuannya memerintahkan, perlahan lagu itu memudar terganti dengan isakan yang memilukan. Dia terisak sangat terisak membayangkan bagaimana adiknya sekarang, adiknya yang sangat dicintai yang sangat disayangi yang sangat sulit ditemukan sekarang.

Greepp

Sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang, keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan namja manis tadi, keadaan menangis memilukan merindukan orang yang disayang.

"Uljima yesung, mereka akan baik-baik saja, aku yakin kau tak perlu cemas" ucapnya dengan mengeratkan pelukan kepada namja manis yang disebut yesung tadi.

"Teukie hyung, aku rindu kepada mereka, aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka aku takut hal-hal buruk menimpa mereka aku takut semua itu terjadi" kini isakannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"kita hanya perlu menunggu waktu menjawab semuannya yesung, kau tak perlu cemas, semua kan baik-baik saja, ya baik-baik saja" ucap sang hyung yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Teukie Hyung tadi. "Sekarang kita berlatih, supaya kau cepat menguasai ilmumu" lanjutnya dengan menghapus air mata dipipi dongsaengnya itu.

"Sekarang berkumpul, waktunya memperdalam ilmu" teriak Junsu terdengar sampai seluruh rumah.

"Ya! Junsu hyung sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan teriak-teriak, suaramu itu menggangu telinga setiap orang yang ada disini" teriak Kyuhyun tak terima dengan suara Junsu yang lebih dominan ke lumba-lumba.

"Ya aku juga berteriak supaya kalian kesini dengan cepat, Pabbo!" jawab Junsu tak mau kalah.

Ya mulai ini pertengkaran Junsu dan Kyuhyun dimulai entah sampai kapan selesai yang lainnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala menangapi pertengkaran sepele seperti ini.

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam, kapan kita latihan jika seperti ini terus menerus hah?" ucap namja cantik yang sangat galak siapa lagi kalau bukan kim heechul.

"Sekarang waktunya latihan" ucap junsu dengan nada mulai melembut dengan menengok kanan-kiri memastikan semuanya sudah berkumpul "oke, sekarang aku akan menjelaskan kekuatan-kekuatan kalian masing-masing" lanjutnya dengan menatap orang-orang disekelilingnya.

"Emm, pertama Yesung, kau memiliki kekuatan alam semesta beserta langit dan seluruh isinya, intinya kau bisa mengendalikan alam ini, kau ingat kekuasaanmu adalah yang paling tinggi" terang junsu menghadap ke yesung.

"Ne aku tahu" jawab yesung sekenanya dengan menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan mata sembab dan merahnya setelah menangis tapi kenyataannya suaranya tak bisa disembunyika, suara yang sangat serak terlihat jelas jika yesung telah selesai dengan acara menangisnya.

"Kau kenapa ?" Tanya junsu penasaran dengan suara yesung.

"Tak apa" jawabnya singkat, junsu tak bertanya lagi karena Leeteuk memberikan kode mata untuk tidak bertanya macam-macam pada adiknya.

"Sekarang Leeteuk, kau mempunyai kekuatan mengendalikan bumi, Siwon kekuatanmu mengendalikan kekuatan yesung jika sudah over, ayahmu yang dulu mengendalikan kekuatan ayah yesung, kau mengerti maksudku ?" Tanya junsu pada siwon.

"Ne aku mengerti" jawabnya singkat.

"Jadi kau harus selalu ada didekatnya, aku juga percaya kau sudah bisa mengendalikan ilmu itu, karena ilmumu dan yesung itu terbagi dua, pertama alam semesta kalian bisa mengendalikannya tapi jika langit itu hanya yesung yang bisa mengendalikannya, siwon kau hanya bisa memantaunya dan mengambil alih setelah yesung gagal, kalian mengerti ?" Tanya junsu lagi dan hanya dibalas tatapan siwon sekilas.

"Heechul, Hyukjae, Donghae kalian bisa berinteraksi dengan selain manusia, maksudku kalian bisa berinteraksi dengan hewan, tumbuhan, bebatuan dan yang lainnya, aku yakin kalian mengerti maksudku" ucap junsu.

"Selanjutnya! Onew, Minho, Key dan Taemin kalian adalah The4Eleman, gabungan kekuataan kalian bisa sangat besar, Onew api, Minho angin, Key tanah dan Taemin air, penggabungan itu sangat sulit jika kalian belum ahli akan melukai diri kalian sendiri, kalian bengerti?" jelas junsu dan mendapatkan anggukan dari keempat orang itu.

"Kibum dan Sungmin kalian bisa membaca situasi dimanapun , kalian bisa mengatur strategi, kalian bisa membayangkan apapun yang terjadi, kalian juga bisa terbang dalam arti kalian punya sayap" terang junsu.

"Kyuhyun, kau bisa membaca fikiran orang, siapapun tapi tidak termasuk orang-orang yang fikirannya sudah dikunci, seperti Lee SoMan kemarin dia telah mengunci fikirannya sehingga kau tidak bisa membaca fikirannya itu" jelas junsu.

"Henry pendengaranmu sangat tajam kau sangat peka terhadap semua rangsangan dan kau Zhoumi gunakan indera penciumanmu dengan baik" ucap junsu menghadap ke Henry dan Zhoumi.

"Yunho kau sangat peka dalam segala hal dan kau ahli pedang dan karate aku tahu kau mendapatkan ilmu itu dari gurumu, dan terakhir Kim Jaejoong matamu bisa menembus apapun dalam artian mata tembus pandang kau bisa melihat sampai jarak 20 kilo meter. Apa kalian semua sudah paham ?" Tanya junsu mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Ya" hanya itu jawaban kompak dari semuannya.

"Sekarang latihan dengan pasangan kamar masing-masing, dan khusus untuk Yesung karena kau tak mengerti apa-apa kau harus berlatih dengan kakakmu dan Siwon, Yunho kau bergabung dengan Jaejoong !" perintah Junsu.

"Oke, ayo Yesung, Siwon ikut aku, kita berlatih ditaman belakang saja agar lebih leluasa" ajak Leeteuk mereka berdua hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END

Ini Cuma yang pertama saya akan lanjut kalau banyak yang berminat dengan cerita ini. Maaf kalau banyak typo-nya.

Kalau mau dilanjutin review ne?#ngedip-ngedip mata#plakk.

Satu review sangat bermanfaat.


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Magic In My Life

Author : Nopha Yeye'Clouds (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Fantasy, Brothership dll

Main Cast : Super Junior, SHINee dan DBSK mungkin ada penambahan lain waktu.

Rating : T

Summary : Berniat untuk mencari adik kembarnya, Yesung malah terkurung dalam tempat tapi malah mempertemukannya dengan sang hyung kandung. Bagaimana? Dia bisa keluar atau atau malah terkurung didalamnya selamanya?

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Author Pov

Hari-hari dilalui seperti biasa, penuh anda dan tawa mereka sudah bisa menyesuaikan karakter-karakter mereka masing-masing ditempat ini, hubungan Siwon dan Yesung pun sudah mulai membaik tak ada pertengkaran atau diam-diaman. Satu bulan sudah mereka disini. Ditempat ini yang benar kata Junsu tempat ini seperti ada manteranya, disetiap ruang.

Malam semakin larut, Yesung dan Siwon masih terjaga, masih bercerita-cerita tentang kejadian yang mereka alami.

"Hyung maafkan aku sudah mengacuhkanmu dulu, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, tapi hatiku berkata lain. Maaf" ucap Siwon dengan menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Kau sudah lebih dari 100 berkata seperti itu hari ini Wonnie, sudahlah jangan dibahas aku tak apa" ucap Yesung dengan tersenyum manis.

"Sebanyak itu kah?" tanya Siwon tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan hyungnya itu dengan menghitung jari-jarinya.

"Ya Wonnie kau sangat mempercayainya. Lama tak bertemu dengan mu kenapa kau jadi pabbo?" tawa Yesung dan langsung pecah seketika.

"Hyung jangan keras-keras nanti Junsu mendengar kau mau kita dihukumnya lagi gara-gara telat tidur?" sunggut Siwon pada Yesung.

"Opps aku lupa.. hehhe, sebaiknya juga kita tidur aku takut dihukum junsu besok" ucap yesung dengan merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Ne, kau benar" ucap siwon kemudian ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah yesung.

Mereka memejamkan mata menikmati waktu malam dengan tidur. Siang tadi memang sangat melelahkan mereka harus berlatih dan terus berlatih entah mengapa mereka seperti dipaksa untuk berlatih begitu keras, bukan tapi sangat keras.

"Arrrrrrrghhhht..." suara terdengar walaupun samar-samar tapi siwon dan yesung masih dapat mendengarnya. Ini bukan pertama kali, ini sudah berkali kali tapi tak tahu kenapa setiap mereka bertanya pada junsu malah junsu tidak tahu apa-apa, sungguh aneh.

"Kau dengar itu lagi wonnie?" tanya yesung yang masih terjaga.

"Ne aku mendengarnya, aku semakin penasaran hyung, sebenarnya siapa yang selalu berteriak?" ucap siwon penasaran sepertinya mereka akan menyelesaikan teka-teki ini.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur dulu, besok aku akan tanya lagi pada junsu" ucap yesung kemudian memejamkan matanya lagi berusaha mencari ketenangan.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari telah tiba seperti biasa mereka dikejutkan dengan suara lonceng dan juga teriakan junsu yang sangat menggelegarkan rumah ini.

"Selamat pagi semua.." ucap Eunhyuk yang baru datang bersama donghae.

"Pagi.." ucap mereka serempak.

"Hem, mana yang lainnya?" tanya junsu yang baru saja selesai memasak bersama jaejoong dan ryeowook seperti biasanya.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang diruang tengah, oya Junsu aku ingin tanya padamu, aku sangat penasaran dengan semua teka-teki dirumah ini, semuanya sangat membingungkan, apalagi setiap malam pasti ada suara-suara teriakan yang aku tak tahu siapa, sebenarnya ada apa disini?" tanya yesung dan mendapatkan anggukan dari siwon.

"Sebaiknya kita berkumpul, aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada kalian" ucap junsu, dengan sigap Eunhyuk langsung memanggil yang lainnya agar berkumpul diruang makan.

"Sekarang sudah berkumpulkan? Aku ingin memberi tahukan rencanaku pada kalian" ucap junsu yang langsung membuat semua orang yang ada diruang makan bingung dan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Heechul bingung.

"Sejak awal aku sangat curiga dengan Lee Soman itu, tapi sayang aku tak dapat membaca gerak-geriknya. Tapi yang aku tahu dialah dalang dibalik semua ini. Kalian tahukan penjara bawah tanah ini sangat aneh?" jelas dan tanya junsu.

"Ne kau benar. Hampir setap hari kita mendengar teriakan-teriakan kesakitan.." ucap leeteuk yang memang sadar posisi disini.

"Terus apa rencanamu?" tanya Yunho dengan memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Rencanaku adalah kita harus menyelinap kedalam penjara bawah tanah aku yakin disana banyak teman-temanku yang dikurung karena hendak melarikan diri dulu" ucap junsu.

"Kapan kita melakukannya?" tanya Shindong, Junsu memasang wajah berfikir.

"Bagaimana kalau besok malam?" ucap Junsu dan mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari yang lain tanda mereka setuju dengan rencana Junsu.

"Kita bagi kelompok.." ucap Leeteuk memberi pengarahan.

"Ne, nanti aku pikirkan kelompoknya, sekarang kita makan dulu dan berlatih nanti aku akan menyelidiki tentang rumah ini bersama Leeteuk." Ucap Junsu dan seperti biasa mendapat anggukan dari semua orang.

"Ne.." jawab yang lainnya dan langsung menyantap makanan yang telah disiapkan.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung bagaimana? Kita jadi beraksi hari ini?" Tanya Junsu pada Leeteuk.

"Ne, kau panggil semuanya aku ingin kita berkumpul, aku sudah mempersiapkan rencana" ujar Leeteuk selanjutnya.

"Ne hyung, aku akan memanggil semuanya" ujar Junsu yang langsung melesat keruang dimana semuanya berkumpul.

"Kita berkumpul.." ujarnya singkat, seakan mengerti, semua mengikuti Junsu kearah meja dapur yang sudah ada Leeteuk yang sedang duduk dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi?" Tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Aku akan membagi kelompoknya, aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik" jelas Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana kelompoknya?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Kelompok pertama Heechul, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Zhoumi dan Jaejoong" jelas Leeteuk.

"Kelompok dua, karena kalian berempat 4 The4Eleman maka kalian akan selalu bersama apapun yang terjadi ditambah Donghae dan Henry" Terang Leeteuk lagi dengan menunjuk Onew, Key, Minho dan Taemin, Donghae dan Henry.

"Kelompok tiga, aku, Yesung, Siwon, Junsu, HyukJae, Yunho dan Kibum" Jelas Leeteuk. "Begini nanti kelompok pertama kalian jaga dipintu utama, awasi jika ada seseorang, Kelompok dua, kalian jaga dipintu belakang dan kelompok tiga akan keruang bawah tanah dan akan keluar melewati ruang bawah tanah tersebut, kita akan beraksi selama dua jam jika sudah dua jam kalian langsung keluar bersama-sama dengan kelompok kalian dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, aku dan yang lainnya akan mencari jalan keluar lewat bawah tanah karena hanya cara satu-satunya supaya Junsu dapat keluar dari sini tanpa sesak, jadi bagaimana? Apa kalian setuju?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Ne kami setuju" ujar semuanya serempak.

.

.

.

.

"Kita berpencar, mungkin akan banyak orang yang mengawasi kita, apapun yang terjadi setelah dua jam kalian harus segera pergi dari tempat ini, mengerti?" ujar Leeteuk member arahan.

"Ne hyung" ujar mereka bersamaan. Kelompok pertama kedua dan ketiga berpencar sudah.

Detik demi detik berlalu menitpun berlalu dan jampun berlalu, mereka semakin gelisah melihat jam sudah hampir mereka beraksi selama satu jam.

#Kelompok 1 dipintu utama.

"Bersiaplah sebentar lagi kita akan menyambut tamu" ujar Jaejoong dan senyuman oh bukan lebih tepat senyum evil dari Zhaomi.

"Bersiap-siaplah jumlahnya hanya sedikit tapi mereka cukup kuat" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Pertempuran dimulai.." ujar Heechul.

"Lama tak bertemu kawan?" ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah ada didepan Heechul.

"Ya lama tak bertemu kawan" ujar Heechul dengan senyuman andalannya.

.

.

.

.

#Kelompok 2 dipintu belakang.

"Hyung…."

"Kalian kemana?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Lama banget gak lanjut ada yang nungguin gak yah?

Suka?

Review yah? Paii paii


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Magic In My Life

Author : Nopha Yeye'Clouds (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Fantasy, Brothership dll

Main Cast : Super Junior, SHINee dan DBSK mungkin ada penambahan lain waktu.

Rating : T

Summary : Berniat untuk mencari adik kembarnya, Yesung malah terkurung dalam tempat tapi malah mempertemukannya dengan sang hyung kandung. Bagaimana? Dia bisa keluar atau atau malah terkurung didalamnya selamanya?

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

#Kelompok 2 dipintu belakang.

"Hyung…."

"Kalian kemana?"

Teriakan itu menggema diseluruh ruangan, detik tadi mereka masih disamping Taemin, tapi sekarang? Entah mereka menghilang sendiri.

"Key hyung, Minho hyung, Onew hyung, Donghae hyung, Henry hyung kalian dimana? Kalian dimana? Ak.. aku.. takut" ujar Taemin. Dia memang bukan seorang pemberani dia juga magnae disini, umurnya belum cukup 17 tahun, dia hanya seorang anak kecil yang terjebak dalam dunia yang seharusnya tidak dia tempati.

Taemin memberanikan dirinya berjalan sendiri mencari hyung-hyungnya. Tapi perasaan mengatakan tempat ini bukan seperti rumah mewah yang ia tinggali selama ini melainkan tempat ini seperti rumah tua besar yang menyeramkan.

"Hei anak kecil.." sapa seorang dibelakang Taemin seorang namja dengan menggunakan topi misterius.

"Kau, siapa kau?" Tanya Taemin dengan melangkah mundur.

"Aku? Aku adalah seorang namja yang lebih tua darimu" ujarnya dengan tersenyum polos, walaupun tertutup topinya itu.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi siapa kau?" teriak Taemin.

"Waw, jangan galak seperti itu anak kecil kita baru saja bertemu atau mungkin sudah bertemu, buatlah kesan yang lebih menarik dan membuatku senang, kau ingin tau siapa aku? Namaku Luhan. Ingat Luhan?" ujar namja itu dengan membuka topinya.

"Lu..Luhan hyung? Kau disini?" tanya Taemin tak percaya.

"Ya aku adalah Luhan yang selalu melindungimu dan menjagamu tapi sekarang aku adalah Luhan yang akan mengejarmu dan tak akan melepaskanmu" ujar Luhan dengan nada menyeramkan dan matanya berubah menjadi warna merah, merah darah.

"Ma-maksud hyung apa?" tanya Taemin bingung, Luhan hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau mencari teman-temanmu kan?" Tanya Luhan dengan tersenyum manis yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Taemin. "Ikuti aku.." ujarnya Taemin mengikuti Luhan dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

#Kelompok 1

"Kau ingin minum kopi dulu atau langsung?" tanya Heechul meremehkan.

"Tenanglah Heechul, tak ingin kah kita bersantai? Aku, Yoochun dan Jonghyun hanya ingin mengunjungimu" ujar namja didepan Heechul.

"Tapi sayangnya aku tak ingin dikunjungi olehmu Tan Hankyung" ucap Heechul sinis.

"Han-ge cepatlah urusi urusanmu itu dengannya aku sudah tak tahan" ujar Yoochun sinis.

"Heemm, baiklah kita mulai.." ujar Hankyung langsung mengambil tempat didepan Heechul, Sungmin datang untuk membantu Heechul.

Pertarungan dimulai Heechul dan Sungmin menghadapi Hankyung, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menghadapi Jonghyun sedanghan Jaejoong dan Zhoumi menghapi Yoochun.

"Ingin sekarang?" tanya Hankyung meremehkan.

"Tentu saja!" balas Heechul sengit.

.

.

.

.

#Kelompok 3

"Hyung apakah masih jauh?" tanya Yesung.

"Tidak, sebentar lagi" jawab Leeteuk singkat.

"Itu pintunya, ayo kita kesana.." ujar Junsu girang, mereka berlari kearah pintu yang Junsu maksud.

Setelah membuka pintu itu mereka menganga dibalik pintu kayu itu terdapat penjara yang tak bisa dibilang kecil, penjara itu sangat mengerikan ditambah dengan alat-alat siksa disetiap ruangnya, yang mereka heran penjara ini hanya terdapat mayat-mayat dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi mayat-mayat tersebut tidak membusuk atau semacamnya, mereka masih dengan rupa mereka.

"Hyung ini sangat mengerikan.." ujar Eunhyuk merinding

"Arrrrrghttttt" teriakan itu terdengar lagi.

"Itu teriakan yang selalu aku dan Siwon dengar setiap malam" ujar Yesung.

"Ya betul yang dikatakan Yesung hyung" tambah Siwon.

"Ayo kita cari tahu.."

Mereka mengendap-endap setelah mereka berjalan cukup jauh teriakan itu semakin jelas terdengar, dan sekarang mereka tahu siapa yang berteriak itu.

"Tidak mungkin.." Yunho berkata lirih tapi masih terdengar oleh yang lain.

"Maksudmu? Apa Yun?" tanya Leeeuk mewakili semuanya.

"Di..dia itu adik..ku Ka..i dia Kai adikku" ujar Yunho setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Hai! Bagaimana dia tidak menangis melihat adiknya disiksa seperti itu telebih tidak ada orang disana hanya Kai yang mengerang kesakitan sendiri dengan badan diikat.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hentikan sakit, arrghht" teriak Kai lagi.

Yunho mendekat diikuti yang lainnya, semakin mendekat sampai dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah adiknya yang seingatnya masih berada di Jepang bersama ayahnya.

"Ka..i" ujar Yunho dengan suara bergetar, Kai mengangkat wajahnya dapat dilihat dengan jelas air mata jatuh berlinang dipipi pucat Kai.

"H..yung" ujar Kai kaget.

"Ne, Kai ini hyung. Kenapa kau disini. Uljima jangan menangis hyung disini.." ujar Yunho mendekat ke sell Kai.

"Hyung, Kai takut, sakitt" ujar Kai menangis.

"Leeteuk hyung pintunya tidak bisa dibuka bagaimana ini?" tanya Yunho panic.

"Kibum dan Junsu atur rencana, Siwon dan Yesung kalian awasi tempat ini aku dan Eunhyuk akan membantu Yunho" komando Leeteuk yang langsug diangguki semuanya.

Mereka melaksanakan tugas yang diperintahkan Leeteuk. Sedangkan Leeteuk sendiri membantu Yunho membebaskan Kai.

"Awas minggir biar aku yang buka.." ujar Leeteuk. Matanya berubah biru dan dengan otomatis memancarkan sinar biru untuk memotong sell tempat Kai. Sell itu terpotong Yunho langsung masuk kedalam memeluk Kai, melepaskan ikatan adiknya.

"Kai, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

"Hyung, sakiiit" ujar Kai lemah.

"Mana yang sakit Kai, mana?" tanya Yunho tak sabar, Kai hanya meletakan tangannya di bagian Jantung, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal dan Kai selalu menggumamkan kata 'takut'. Yunho tahu maksud ucapan Kai, ya adiknya sangat ketakutan berada disini.

"Mwo? Ulljima, tahan sebentar kita akan segera keluar dari tempat ini kau tenang saja.." ujar Yunho dan langsung menggendong Kai.

"Hyung ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita.." ujar Yunho setelah keluar dengan membopong Kai.

"Bagaimana Kibum? Junsu? Apa rencana kita sekarang.." tanya Leeteuk.

"Kita lanjutkan pejalanan kita kearah barat aku mempunyai firasat bahwa ada tahanan seperti Kai ditempat ini lagi.." ujar Kibum mereka menggangguk mengerti dan langsung berjalan kearah barat.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung kita mau kemana?" tanya Taemin takut-takut.

"Bukannya kau mengingginkan bertemu dengan teman-temanmu? Aku akan menunjukan tempatnya" jawab Luhan.

Mereka sampai kesebuah ruangan, Luhan membuka pintu itu dan Taemin langsung melihat didalam terdapat Onew, Key, Minho, Henry dan Donghae sedang disiksa oleh beberapa orang.

"Hentikan! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" teriak Taemin saat seorang itu hendak memukul Key dengan kayu.

"Menyiksanya, apa lagi?" jawab orang itu santai.

"Sudahlah Suho, dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Lay berhentilah kita biarkan dia bersenang-senang dulu lebih baik kita keluar" ujar Luhan dan merekapun keluar dari tempat itu meninggalakan Taemin bersama hyung-hyungnya.

"Hyung apa yang terjadi?" tanya Taemin dengan memeluk Key erat.

"Minnie keluarlah dari tempat ini" jawab Key lemah.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian disini sendirian, aku akan membawa kalian keluar" ujar Taemin.

"Jangan bodah Taemin kau akan membawa kami keluar dengan apa? Pergilah sekarang kami mohon" ujar Donghae.

"Aku akan mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanku untuk bisa keluar dari sini" ucap Taemin.

"Jangan nekat kau gila, kau bisa mati kalau begitu" jawab Henry cepat.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodah Taemin" ucap Onew.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku rela mati asal kalian selamat, kalian tidak lihat Minho hyung sudah tak sadar? Waktunya tinggal setengah jam lagi aku ingin kalian selamat, kita bersiap-siap" ujar Taemin.

Mereka merapat dengan tangan saling bertautan seperti perintah Leeteuk dan begitu pintu itu terbuka mereka langsung dikelilingi elemen air milik Taemin dan pergi menerjang Suho, Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Lay.

"Sial mau kemana mereka" Suho mengumpat kesal.

"Kita kejar mereka.." perintah telak Luhan yang langsung diikuti semuannya.

.

.

.

.

#Kelompok 1

Sungmin terbang dengan sayapnya dengan mengeluarkan pedang dari dalam tubuhnya sedangkan Heechul melawan Hankyung dari bawah.

BRAKK

Satu benturan lagi untuk Hankyung dia jatuh terjungkal kebelakang tak mensia-siakan waktu berharga itu, Sungmin langsung menerjang Hankyung dengan pedang dan berhasil menusuk dada kiri Hankyung.

"Huh, ternyata kau selemah itu Hankyung, aku tak menyangka" ejek Heechul.

"Tak masalah bagiku kalah untukmu Heechul.." ujar Hankyung tersenyum.

Lain halnya dengan Heechul, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook agak kesulitan menghadapi Jonghyun dengan kekuatan Jonghyun yang berpindah-pindah tempat membuat mereka bingung.

"Jaejoong tukar tempat dengan Ryeowook.." teriak Heechul, secepat kilat Jaejoong dan Ryeowook menurutinya.

Dengan mudahnya Jaejoong menyerang Jonghyun dengan matanya Jaejoong bisa melihat kemana dan dimana Jonghyun berpindah tempat.

BRAKK

"Mau kemana anak kecil?" ujar Jaejoong setelah melumpuhkan Jonghyun.

"Cih, anak kecil kau pikir aku anak kecil yang hanya bisa mengandalkan orang lain seperti mu hah?" teriak Jonghyun.

"Apa maksudmu bodoh?" ucap Kyuhyun tak terima ucapan Jonghyun pada Jaejoong tadi.

"Tenang Kyu, maksudmu apa anak kecil?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Maksudku apa? Menurutmu?" jawab Jonghyun dengan tertawa meremehkan.

"Diam jangan mempersulit keadaanmu sendiri Jonghyun, pergi dari sini !" teriak Hankyung.

"Gege.." ucap Jonghyun kelu.

"Cepat pergi dan bawa Yoochun, aku akan menyusulmu, cepat!" ujar Hankyung lagi dengan menunjuk Yoochun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri karena terkena racun bubuk milik Sungmin tadi.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa pergi.." ucap Jonghyun dengan tertatih berjalan menuju Yoochun.

"Gunakan kekuatanmu Jonghyun, aku mengandalkanmu" ujar Hankyung dan kembali menerjang musuhnya tak dibiarkan satupun dari mereka mendekat ke Jonghyun dan Yoochun.

Beberapa saat setelah Jonghyun dan Yoochun menghilang Hankyung langsung jatuh tertunduk nafasnya saling berderu.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya Hankyung-ah ?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku? Hanya ingin bermain" jawabnya setelah menetralkan nafas.

"Bermain katamu? Cih, bahkan aku tak sudi bermain dan bertemu lagi denganmu" ujar Heechul sinis.

"Sebelum aku mati, maukah kau berjanji padaku Chullie ?" tanya Hankyung.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi" ucap Heechul cepat. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" lanjutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin jangan kau dendam dengan Jonghyun ataupun Yoochun bagaimanapun mereka masih adikmu dan maaf tentang semua ini" ujar Hankyung dengan menghirup nafas panjang.

"Selamat tinggal.." ujar Hankyung sebelum tubuhnya lebur menjadi abu.

Setitik air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata Heechul bagaimanapun dia pernah bersahabat dengan namja China itu.

"Tenanglah disana aku akan menuruti permintaanmu.." ujarnya pelan.

"Kita pergi sekarang.." Heechul membimbing adik-adiknya berpegangan tangan dan pergi lewat pintu depan, tak seperti yang mereka harapkan dipintu depan terdapat portal.

"Kita akan masuk ke portal itu, apapun yang terjadi tetap berpegangan tangan, kalian mengerti?" tanya Heechul memastikan yang lainnya hanya menggangguk paham.

Dan

Merekapun memasuki portal itu…

.

.

.

.

#Kelompok 3

"Hyung itu seperti ada orang berteriak.." ujar Siwon.

"Ne, kita mendekat.." Leeteuk maju selangkah demi selangkah diikuti yang lainnya.

"Ada empat namja disana, siapa mereka?" tanya Junsu dengan terus melihat kearah empat namja itu.

"Hyung dua namja kecil yang tak sadarkan diri itu seperti Youngmin dan Kwangmin.." ujar Yesung lirih.

"Berarti dugaanku tepat.."

.

.

.

.

#Luar rumah

BRUUKK

Heechul, Jaejoong, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Zhoumi jatuh bertubrukan setelah keluar dari portal tersebut. Tapi tempat mendarat mereka seperti bukan diluar rumah atau sejenisnya tapi tempat mereka mendarat adalah ditempat para penyihir berada. Dark Island.

"Hyung kalian sudah tiba?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka.

"Onew kalian sudah sampai, kalian tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Sungmin cepat.

"Hiks.." isakan Onew terdengar.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Jaejoong mendekat dan memeluk Onew.

"Hyung, Taemin berkorban untuk kami dan sekarang dia menjadi lemah, hiks hiks" jelas Onew, mereka membelakan mata.

"Dimana yang lain berada?" tanya Heechul cepat.

"Disana, ayo ikuti aku.." ujar Onew.

Mereka berjalan mengikuti Onew dengan Jaejoong yang masih setia merangkul Onew yang masih terisak. Tempat ini, tempat terkutuk yang jarang bahkan sulit untuk memasukinya, kenapa mereka berada disini?

Sampai mereka disebuah rumah yang tak terbentuk itu Onew masuk kedalam dan bisa dilihat mereka sedang duduk merenung dengan Taemin yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Taemin.." Heechul membelai surai Taemin lembut.

"Hyung maafkan aku, a-aku gagal menjaga mereka semua, hiks aku ga-gal hiks" Donghae lah yang paling menyalahkan dirinya bagaimanapun dia tertua diantara Henry, Minho, Key, Onew dan Taemin.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Hae, aku yakin Taemin kuat dia bisa bertahan sampai akhir" Zhoumi menenangkan Donghae yang masih terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kita pindah dari sini, Sungmin bisa kan kau temani aku mencari Changmin disini, aku rasa anak itu masih tinggal disini, kita bisa meminta bantuannya.." ujar Jaejoong.

"Changmin? Nugu hyung?" tanya Sungmin.

"Dia adikku, Changmin tinggal disini, dia termasuk penyihir hebat tingkat atas tapi karena tingkah cerobohnya dia dimasukan kesini oleh appa" jelas Jaejoong.

"Emm, maksud hyung Kim Changmin?" tanya Henry.

"Ya, dia adikku.." jawab Jaejoong.

"Aku dengar dia menjadi tahanan tetap oleh Tan Hankyung.." jawab Henry.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Jaejoong masih tak percaya.

"Tenang saja aku cukup mengenal daerah ini, karena daerah ini..

Adalah tempat tinggalku.." ucap Heechul dan yang main membelakan mata mereka, daerah terlarang ini adalah tempat tinggalnya.

.

.

.

.

#Kelompok 3

"Itu siapa yang datang, dia seorang perempuan.." ujar Siwon tak percaya bahwa ada seorang perempuan disini.

"Kalian keluarlah aku tau kalian disini cepat keluarlah.." ujar perempuan itu, mereka akhirnya keluar.

"Ya! Namja sialan sedang apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kembalikan Kai padaku" teriaknya menunjuk Yunho.

"Dia adikku, kau yang telah menyiksanya!" Yunho berbalik berteriak.

"Aku tidak pernah menyiksanya, aku mencintainya!" teriak perempuan itu lagi.

"Hyung aku takut hiks, dia jahat, dia yang telah menculikku dan meyiksaku hiks, hiks.." Kai mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho.

"Cih, bahkan dia takut denganmu" ujar Yunho meremehkan.

"Tenanglah Tiffani.." ujar namja disebelahnya.

"Kembalikan anak itu sekarang atau kau tidak pernah keluar dari tempat ini" ujar namja satunya.

"TOP berikan anak itu padaku cepat" teriak Tiffani lagi.

"Kau harus bersabar Fani" ujar namja bernama TOP tadi.

Leeteuk dan yang lainnya membundar menjadi lingkaran, Kibum sudah menyusun rencana selama perjalanan tadi.

"Begini, Yunho kau jaga Kai jangan sampai dia terebut, Junsu dan aku akan menyelamatkan Kwangmin, Youngmin dan Leeteuk, Yesung, Siwon kau tahan orang yang bernama TOP dan namja satunya lagi terakhir kau HyukJae berinteraksilah dengan tanaman dan hewan disini, kalian mengerti maksudku?" jelas Kibum panjang lebar dan diangguki yang lain.

"Bagaimana? Sudah selesai berdiskusinya?" tanya namja sebelah TOP.

"Sabarlah sedikit Daesung mungkin mereka ingin bersenang-senang dulu" ujar TOP.

Mereka berpencar sesuai intruksi Kibum.

"Ternyata ada namja manis ditempat seperti ini" ujar namja bernama TOP dengan pandangan lurus ke Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ceritanya jadi tambah ancur,

Mianhae, author benar-benar lagi kacau.

Mianhae kalo ada fans EXO, Tiffani ataupun BIG BANG yang saya jadikan antagonis. Hampir semua cast pendukung bias author lohh, jadi jangan marah ya…

Kalo suka Review ne?

Paii-paii


End file.
